vamos a casa
by pindanglicious
Summary: vamos a casa, lovino. papa akan masakkan carbonara untukmu hari ini sebagai permintaan maaf. [papa!spain ・ son!chibiromano]


**vamos a casa **

**disclaimer  
hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu  
fanfiction © pindanglicious**

**saya ****tidak**** mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini.**

**warning: human names / au / random / ficlet / papa &amp; son relationship so don't expect too much :') / minor spabel (i just mention it)**

**sum: **_vamos a casa, lovino. papa akan masakkan carbonara untukmu hari ini sebagai permintaan maaf._

.

Saya tegaskan sekali lagi, ini **bukan **cerita _shounen ai _ya. Pure relationship-nya bapak-anak ^^

* * *

Antonio mempercepat derap langkah kaki di sela guyuran air hujan yang menghujam sekujur tubuhnya bertubi-tubi. Sepasang zambrud kembar milik lelaki _Spaniard _itu menatap cemas arloji perak yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Payung hitam yang dipakainya sebagai tameng siraman hujan nyaris terbang dihantam angin kencang.

Dia hendak menjemput Lovino, putranya—yang masih duduk di bangku _colegios infantiles—_untuk pulang ke rumah_. _Anak itu pasti sudah menghabiskan waktunya selama dua jam untuk mengumpat dan merutuk dengan logat dan bahasa Italia yang kental. _Well, _kadang Antonio tak suka dengan mulut kotor bocah kelahiran Roma-Italia itu, tapi untuk saat ini, dia rela mendapatkan semuanya. Hujatan-hujatan itu. Makian dan umpatan dari bibir anaknya. Karena semua ini salahnya yang telah melanggar janji.

_Papa akan menjemputmu tepat waktu. Te lo prometo._

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri itu masih ia ingat betul.

Langkahnya terhenti setelah tiga menit berlari kecil di sebuah taman bermain—yang jaraknya tak jauh dari gedung sekolah Lovino.

Matanya yang sehijau gurun sabana memicing pada sosok siluet bertubuh mungil. Bayang-bayang hitam samar yang terduduk mangu di atas sebuah bangku ayunan, hanya ditemani kesepian dan nyanyian hujan yang menari di atas tanah basah. Kepalanya tertutup oleh batang pohon. _Familiar. _Itu yang dapat disimpulkan oleh Antonio. Dia tak peduli siapa anak kecil itu, tapi menurutnya, bahaya sendirian di tengah hujan, apalagi di kota sebesar La Coruña yang curah hujannya tinggi.

Tanpa ragu, Antonio menjalani kehendak instingnya untuk mendekati anak kecil tersebut. Biarlah nanti ia menjelaskan perkara insidensialnya pada Lovino.

Bocah lelaki itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan seragam sekolah anaknya.

"Hei, _chico. _Jangan diam di bawah hujan. Nanti kau sakit!" Antonio berseru agak kencang dari radius empat meter. Dia menghampiri, dan tubuh kecil itu berbalik pelan.

Dua pasang mata hijau saling bertemu pandang. Yang lebih tua membelalak. Amat terkejut dengan sosok mini yang ditemuinya hari ini.

"LOVINO?!" sentak Antonio tak percaya. Sang pemilik nama mendecih kesal, berlari menghampiri orang yang menyerukan nama kecilnya, lalu menutup mulut pria Spanyol itu dengan kasar.

Ini Lovino. Anaknya. Pantas saja ada rasa _familiar _yang tadi menjalar.

Pria kecil itu berdiri dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Sang _Spaniard_ memegang pinggang putra semata wayangnya tersebut, kemudian mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam saku kemejanya. "Kenapa kau tidak menunggu di kelas, Lovi?!" marahnya dengan nada yang agak tinggi sambil mengusap wajah ranum anak lelakinya yang basah. "Kau bisa sakit! Atau yang paling parah kau bisa saja diculik bandit liar di luar sini!" ia melanjutkan omelannya dalam sekali hela napas.

Masih dengan wajah yang ditekuk, Lovino menundukkan muka cemberutnya untuk menghindari sorot mata ayahnya yang tajam. Jarang sekali ayahnya memarahinya seperti saat ini. Amarah ayahnya adalah hal yang paling dibenci sekaligus ditakuti oleh lelaki cilik kelahiran negeri spaghetti itu.

Si kecil mencengkeram lengan baju sang ayah erat-erat.

"Lovi. Jawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kenapa kau tidak menunggu di kelas? Lebih aman. Kau tidak akan kehujanan. Dña Isabel pasti akan menjagamu. Apa kau berbohong padanya?" tanya Antonio bertubi-tubi. Derasnya guyuran hujan yang menyiram seluruh bagian raganya tak ia hiraukan. Payung hitam miliknya ia gunakan untuk melindungi Lovino dari serangan hujan.

Anak itu mendecih untuk yang kedua kali. Mata _olive-_nya menatap nanar sepatu hitam ayahnya yang basah.

"Bukan urusan Papa."

"Lovino!"

"Cih. Iya, iya, sialan!"

Ia menggerutu sebal, menampik kasar tangan kanan papanya yang bertengger di bahunya. "Aku berbohong. Pada Dña Isabel. Dan berkata kalau Papa sudah menungguku di taman sini dan beliau percaya setelah menanyaiku seribu satu alasan." Tutur pemuda cilik itu sinis.

Antonio hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mendesah panjang. Anak ini, benar-benar pintar beralibi.

"Papa terlambat dua jam lebih dua puluh menit. Aku sudah di sini setengah jam yang lalu. Aku tak bisa kembali ke sekolah karena keburu hujan. Cerita selesai. Dasar cerewet sialan," tambah Lovino panjang. Menohok ulu hati sang papa yang selesai meredam amarah.

Bagi Lovino, papanya adalah ayah sialan. Bos besar di saham Italia yang lebih mencintai pekerjaan dibandingkan darah dagingnya sendiri.

Dari lahir Lovino sudah berstatus piatu. Tak punya Ibu, sosok wanita yang selalu dirindu. Tak banyak yang dia tahu tentang Ibu. Ayahnya pernah cerita kalau dulu ia bertemu dengan ibunya di Belgia. Membawanya _kabur _ke Italia untuk bekerja, dan di situlah sang putra lahir ke dunia. Hingga saat ini, Lovino tinggal berdua dengan Papa yang kerja siang-malam. Yang (dia pikir) tak pernah mencintainya.

Tapi dia salah.

Papa tidak akan memarahinya seperti ini kalau dia tidak mencintainya.

"_Lo siento_, Lovino." Ucap Antonio dalam-dalam. Kepalanya tertunduk penuh sesal.

"Hmph." Lovino mendengus kasar. Namun tubuh kecilnya bergerak menubruk dada bidang sang ayah. "Cepat pulang, Papa sial! Bisa mati kena hipotermia aku! Gendong anak lelakimu ini atau akan kubawa kau kabur dari Spagna!" lanjutnya dengan nada mengancam.

Antonio tertawa kecil dan membalas rengkuhan putranya erat-erat.

"_Vamos a casa_, Lovino. Papa akan masakkan carbonara untukmu hari ini sebagai permintaan maaf."

.

**fin**

_colegios infantiles_: taman kanak-kanak

_te lo prometo_: aku janji

_chico_: nak (laki-laki)

_Dña_: ibu

_lo siento_: maaf

_vamos a casa_: mari pulang


End file.
